


Charlie Weasley's Nursing Home

by Me_Being_Difficult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie is a good listener, Charlie loves dragons so much, Crack?, Episodic in nature, Funny, Gen, Humour, Open for suggestions, Original Character(s), Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), each chapter can be read separately, will add more characters, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Being_Difficult/pseuds/Me_Being_Difficult
Summary: (I just liked the idea that all our troubled faves run to Charlie to sort their feelings out.)Come one, come all! Visit the magical dragon sanctuary and pour your woes at the handsome dragon care taker! Find yourself being lost after the terrible war? You may just find more than a willing ear and a glass of dragon brandy at this wonderful gateway! 50% off for anyone who comes with a reference!!aka, Charlie is surprised by how many people consider him close enough to consider him a sanctuary from all the effed up realities after the war.It's a wip but you can read all chapters as stand alone, as of now there's no overall plot that you need to stay for, so I'm marking this as a complete work. Also make suggestions for who you want next to arrive at his door step!!
Relationships: Past Harry/Ginny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. A brother lost

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I write like visiting Charlie is Therapeutic, I don't condone being an amateur therapist. The way I envision, Charlie doesn't think of himself as a therapist, just a good friend and an ear to listen their feelings. His actions are not approved course of action if you find someone in similar mental state. 
> 
> Not that I listen to my own advice but getting professional help is always recommended. 
> 
> Stay safe during these troubling times and take time out for your mental and physical health.

The wizarding society was pretty small. The list of people one could trust, was even smaller. Everybody knew everybody of course, and even if you didn’t, you can be sure that they were only a few degrees of separation away from you.

Charlie could understand why George came to him after the war; he was his brother and lived sufficiently removed from the Britain Wizarding society to offer a nice respite. Charlie was also closest to the twins out of all his siblings. He never snitched on them to their mum, not even when they singed his whole left eyebrow out long ago.

George stayed for 2 weeks and some more. Charlie had come back almost immediately after the war ended. He was concerned that the escaped death eaters might attack his dragon sanctuary in desperate attempts of making a stand. George followed him not two days after. Charlie could see how shattered George was, a shell of a man he was previously. The constant buzz of energy everyone could feel around the twins was absent. George often sat still and silent on fences, observing the hustle and bustle of their massive sanctuary like a gargoyle. He often went on long walks deep in their forests and come back drunk somehow. Charlie didn't say anything for first two days but then he asked George if he'd like to help them with work. He thought of giving him work of redoing their perimeter charms every day- solitary enough job yet Charlie can always keep an eye on him.

“Dragon fire weakens them, you see. I’m really glad actually you dropped by, we were short on hands anyways,” Charlie thumped on his back and sent him for circling their acres of property on the slowest broom available.

See, Charlie Weasley firmly believed that empty mind was a devil’s nest. And especially a mind like George Weasley's was particularly prone to devilry, whether aimed at others or himself.

Soon by the end of the week, George became more bored than he was sad. He quickly developed some charm stands and charm bombs that could be set off at particular time and automated about 75% of his job. Which again left him with free time, but by now George had made acquaintances with other care takers on his regular shifts. He started spending his free time with all the interesting people from varied backgrounds that came together for their shared love for the dragons!

The nights were for his brother. The nights in the beginning were full of getting drunk on firewhiskey and talking about anything and everything except Fred.

Then there came the phase where all George would talk about was Fred. Their childhood secrets nobody else was privy to, their later pranks that Charlie missed, their very very rare fights. George told him about their shop. How Harry gave his Triwizard winning for the capital. Nobody knew it.

In the last days, when George almost feverishly was working on lightening his duty load to the extent that the perimeter charms could be monitored distantly, he didn’t get drunk. But he always wanted another person to bounce his ideas off of and drunk Charlie was a very patient listener.

George also became a quick favourite among the other workers at the sanctuary. Especially among the children of the resident families. There was an exchange of tricks and pranks and Charlie feared there soon would be Romanian section added to Weasley’s wheezes. He was getting constant dinner invitations from fawning bored wives and pretty, young girls. Charlie wondered for a moment if George would just settle in Romania. It was a pretty country, untouched by the British War and had a nice tightknit community of wizards. But George increasingly started talking about stuff he'd do once he'd go back. He started planning on a branch in Hogsmeade. George still got drunk every night when there was nothing else to think about, but at least he had a goal in the day. 

One day, at the end of two weeks, George asked who usually did the perimeter duty. Charlie told him it was an old old wizard who worked as a cleaner all his life in the sanctuary and was now almost blind and had lost his sense of smell. He kept talking of leaving the sanctuary now that he was no more of use. But every one knew he had nowhere to go and gave him a time occupying but a relatively easy job to keep him here under their care. He had come down with Newt Fever before George had come. George showed him a paper. 

"These are all the instructions and spells I used to automate the spell reworking. I was gonna give it to whoever was actually assigned for the job. But now I think I'll keep it. Let the old man fly on the slowest broom possible for the most mind numbing job in the world."

Charlie hungrily looked at the paper. He knew the old man was going to die soon and everybody was dreading the eventual duty that was going to fall on some unfortunate caretaker. "Actually, I'm sure he'd appreciate-"

"Uh huh sure," George was smirking. "If you want a Weasley's product, put in an official order request, and I might consider. I have a business to run, brother." He crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it in the air. Vanishing it midway just as Charlie reached instinctively for it.

George a cackled. "Bloody seekers!" He taunted him and ran away before Charlie could fire a hex at him.

George left soon after, buzzing with ideas and a fever dream to take their shops to such heights that Fred would be proud. It was all he could talk about, reopening their shop. Charlie tentatively asked him if he was planning on taking some other partner.

"And change the shop's name? No way, it's a brand now! Unless I find someone who's surname starts with W."

George left in the storm of well wishes, tiffin of homemade food, stack of children's drawings and personal firecall addresses of some women.

Charlie returned almost heavy hearted to his empty quarters. Maybe he returned too soon from home, he thought. Maybe George left too soon, he thought. As he went to bed, he found a crumpled ball of paper on his pillow and he smiled. 

Maybe all will be well, he thought.


	2. A sister understood

Charlie was a little surprised when Ginny dropped by. On account of her being the youngest and presumably, in a huge spotlight right now.

It was mid august when she came. Coincidently, on the day she came, his Balcan rescue dragon had a pup who had a bright red streak on it’s back. It was a very spirited pup that made Tako, it’s handler run around like a headless chicken. Charlie immediately suggested it be named Ginny.

The human Ginny was not impressed. Unlike George who was morose when he came, Ginny seemed like she was there on a very spirited vacation. She travelled the country and explored the Carpathian mountains where their sanctuary was located. It almost seemed like she was avoiding Charlie. But nah, how can that be? She came here for him, didn't she? It took a few days for Charlie to figure out what had happened when on their dinner table, Molly’s howler came. It burst open,

“GINERVA WEASLEY, YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BROKEN POOR HARRY’S HEART AND RUN AWAY TO CHARLIE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE? WHAT DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I SAW HARRY CRUSHED AND YOU NOWHERE IN SIGHT!”

Ginny sat there stone faced as the howler went on. Thankfully they were having a private dinner in his quarters and there was only his semi-sentient book about healing magical burns to listen to that tirade. No doubt it was going to open to the section on heartbreak heart burns next time Charlie opened it, the smug bastard.

As the howler destroyed itself Ginny shut her eyes close and a tear escaped. Charlie was suitably alarmed.

“Look Gin, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Good. I opened that letter here so that you’d know what happened without me having to tell you about it. Now-“

Charlie snorted, “As if I believe everything mum said. I don’t have to bet a galleon to know she’s overreacting.”

Ginny looked at him with disbelief. “It’s true though. Harry and I broke up. I left without telling anyone.”

“Ah, these are just two facts.” Charlie brushed away. “I also left England a week after the war when the society I knew was in shambles and my family was grieving. These are also facts.”

“I was actually angry with you for leaving. I didn’t buy your excuse of protecting the dragons.”

“We’re changing the subject, are we?”

“You- never mind. I’m just going to-“

“You’re going to write back to her?” Charlie asked as Ginny got up, vanishing away the leftovers.

“Probably not.”

“If she sends a howler to me next, I’ll kick you out myself, Gin.”

Ginny laughed as she went outside, secure in the knowledge that it won’t happen.

They didn’t stop talking. Ginny was lot more talkative than George. The difference was that she was asking him about his life as well. Charlie was not a very forthcoming person. He was surprised at how much of his own life Ginny didn’t know, despite them being siblings. They played Quidditch. Sometimes by themselves, sometimes with other people. Ginny was unabashedly and fiercely competitive. And undoubtedly better than anyone there.

People around him weren’t exactly the shy types. Handling dragons gives you a confidence very few other things can give. Yet even they were a little intimidated of talking to her. His sister, the war hero, Harry Potter’s (ex) girlfriend. She didn’t hide her scars. It was summer in Romania and she was wearing a lot of tank tops and shorts.

Also they had found a Malaysian dragon in captivity and they had increased the temperature inside their sanctuary until they could figure out his living condition. They had a weather expert and a bio-habitat expert who were having furious discussions everyday about where and how they would keep their rescue dragon.

Even his youngest and slickest coworker around, Parul, thought twice before approaching her. As much as Ginny pretended to dislike the new Balcan pup, Ginny, she was found to be hanging around the nest a lot. Tako patiently taught her ways to handle the dragon-child.

Parul had found her at a good time, both her hands being busy to cast any spell. He came to her front, making his presence known as to not surprise her into firing an errant spell. He had found that out the hard way.

They talked for a while. He asked her general questions about Hogwarts, her quidditch, even a few careful ones about the war. Ginny politely answered him back. She had found herself having less patience after the war. But playing around with dragon Ginny had tired her out a bit. Until he asked about Harry. Specifically about their relationship. Ginny was usually prepared for answering questions about the wizarding world’s saviour; they constituted half of the questions ever volleyed towards her. Compared to her average, Parul had done much better.

But she wasn’t expecting one now. She froze. She saw herself take a deep breath, unclench the wand from her hand and politely take her excuse before flinging herself off into the nearest extinct volcano.

In reality, what happened next happened in a few seconds. She shot a jelly leg jinx at Parul, words barely out of her mouth when dragon Ginny jumped at her sudden hand movement (strongly advised against), and the aim landed at his head (also strongly advised against). Parul’s face went slack and started shaking.

Horrified, Ginny took a step back and bumped at Tako who was getting up. The poor man went off balance and fell down on a bramble bush.

Needlessly to say, despite their best efforts, news of Harry and Ginny’s frayed relationship spread across the whole sanctuary, along with a strict advisory warning of not asking Charlie’s sister about it.

They did finally get around to talking about harry. Charlie and Ginny, that is.

“I really can’t offer you advice in the romance area, human Ginny. I’ve never been in love, unless you count the first time I saw an actual real dragon.”

“One day Charlie you will make through a full sentence without mentioning, alluding to, hinting at any dragon related fact and that day I’ll owe dad 5 galleons.”

“Well now that you’ve told me the bet, it becomes invalid,” Charlie shot back.

Ginny laughed a full laugh, tumbling back. The special sanctuary brew in her hand sloshed. She wasn’t old enough to drink that, technically. But who’s going to stop a war veteran. Charlie at least could pretend he hadn’t given it to her at least. It was Parul’s apology gift to her. Figures. That was Ginny to you. She could hex your head and you’d still apologise to her.

“No but you must’ve had girlfriends before.”

“I did, when I was too young to know better, and too hormonal. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t love them Gin. They asked me out and I didn’t have any problem against them. Social convention said I should go out, right? It’s proper for me to have a girlfriend at that age.”

“But you didn’t really want to?” Ginny balanced herself on her elbows and looked out to the lake spread in front of them. It was a tiny lake but it was nicely balmy outside and the moon was out shining.

Charlie took a deep breath, trying to recall the faces. They had blurred.

“No. I didn’t feel really attracted to them. We would fool around a bit. But I didn’t care for them really. They would break off and I’d hear from mutual friends that they were crying 'n all. You know, the usual post break up drama.” Ginny just rolled her eyes. Charlie felt confident in his ability to dodge a hex from her but that didn’t mean he was any less scared.

"Anyway, yeah. I soon figured that whatever prompted other people to jump into marriage and relationships, I didn’t have it. I kept waiting for it. But soon I had other things, better things. Dragons.” His eyes shined and he waved his hands around. A tiny spark appeared in the air taking shape of a crude dragon.

Ginny’s eyes followed the bright spark for a while. “I do love Harry. I have as long as I remember. It’s impossible not to. I’ve seen him at his worst, I’ve seen him at his best. I’d part with my wand for him.”

A beat of silence reigned.

“But?”

“But I’m not in love with him. I haven’t been since my first year. That was when he saved me, you remember?”

“But isn’t that how all the stories go? The hero saves you and you fall for him?” There was a good deal of romance novel material around dragon tamers and the damsels they save. The care takers regularly read one and made fun of it. It was their little book club.

“That was the problem. I realised that day, no matter how much I got to know Harry Potter, he was always going to be a hero. I know his grossest habits. I know he once didn’t shower for 6 days in a row, out of a bet with Dean Thomas. But… he’s saved the bloody world.”

“You did too, Ginny. You and Neville held on Hogwarts when nobody else dared. You were amongst the enemies. You dealt directly with the danger. I’m fiercely proud of you Gin.”

Ginny smiled something sharp at him. “I know my worth Charlie. I know who I am, I know what I’ve done. I’m also not disillusioned about Harry. I don’t know how to explain this, but when I’m with Harry, it’s like I’m back in my first year. I’m someone Harry Potter saved. I’m something to be saved. The thing is I know Harry is the saviour. He’ll always save somebody, he’ll put his life at risk for somebody.”

“You don’t want to be the damsel that Harry saves.” Charlie nodded.

“Yes! I want to do my own saving. I’m a hero in my own right and I don’t want to compete with Harry. Oh god, I’m a horrible girl! I really don’t want to compete with Harry. I love that boy so much!” Ginny burst into sobs.

Charlie was alarmed beyond his drunken haze. But before he could extend a hand towards her, Ginny apparated herself away.

Fucking emotions, he cursed as he got up. He was forever glad he didn’t fall in love ever.

Next day he found a letter on his table by Ginny. She had gone to Egypt to Bill, giving him the responsibility of telling mum. She had also wrote some nonsense about how Charlie not falling in to what was expected of him gave her courage or something. He didn’t understand how him staying away from relationships to fulfil his one true purpose was same as Ginny breaking up with Harry.

But he shrugged. He had a dragon Ginny that needed feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is a little oblivious.


	3. Just Some Worldbuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Some World Building

After the war ended, there was a general air of distrust among all population. Comparatively, this war was much more direct and forthcoming than the first one. The first one was full of paranoia and hidden societies and sneak attacks. Even when Voldemort was gone the first time, it was such a secret event only one person knew what was the actual truth behind it; that person being Dumbledore.

But the second one was much more direct. There were clear two sides. There was a battlefield. The bad people were easier to identify this time. People had seen them, unmasked, clear in their support. They had celebrated, un-imperiused, in the brief victory when people thought Harry was dead. Even the end of the war, the death of Voldemort was a ringing truth, witnessed by many, even if understood by few.

The ministry was brutal in its efforts afterwards to pose itself completely on the good side. Strict persecution, edicts after edicts dictating that discrimination based on blood will no longer be tolerated. Oath renewals were sent to every organization affiliated with British Wizarding Ministry.

The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary was not particularly affiliated to any country. It tended to the dragons found in all of Europe. It was a first class facility that saw dragon tenders and biologists from all around the world. But they had got an oath renewal none the less.

The director of the sanctuary Irina Dan was not impressed with it. She sent it back without any signature. Word had gotten around the sanctuary though. When Charlie got to know, he was incensed. He marched to her office, demanding to know what she meant when she refused to sign an oath saying she would not discriminate based on blood. 

Irina was a pale, pale woman with unknown age. She rarely came down to the actual arenas from her abode at the top of the highest tree that could look down on most of the sanctuary. There was a proper management system and old experienced experts that handled all the workings. But when any dragon proved too much for any of them, Irina would calm it down with barely any effort. She had two daughters and a son in other dragon facilities across the world. All this information Charlie knew through the gossip only. He had barely interacted with her other than when she had welcomed him on his first day. Even as he stood in her office going off, it was an effort not to stop and just look around. It was a bit like Dumbledore's office back at Hogwarts. 

She merely looked at him from her impressive chair while Charlie frothed at his mouth, going on and on about the war and all the sufferings.

Finally he calmed down enough in front of her unwavering gaze. Then she spoke.

“Charlie Weasley, if I cared at all about blood more than capability, I wouldn’t have hired any one of you on my sanctuary. If my great grandfather-" she gestured to the row of portraits that hung on a wall, all the people looking wildly different than each other. "-got to know I was employing humans to handle dragons, he’d banish me to Transylvania thinking I’d gone mad. To think anyone other than the true dragonborns touching the noble skins of dragons,” she affected a nasal and deep tone on the last sentence, mimicking someone. The third portrait from the right scoffed.

“You’re… not a wizard?” Charlie frowned.

“No, I’m a dragon born. It’s a dying species, I can lend you some books. The point is, I’m not a blood purist.”

“Then why-“

“Because we, are not answerable to the sovereign ministry of Great Britain, Mr. Weasley. That’s all excuse they need to exert any sort of control over us. This is a private organisation dedicated to the care and rehabilitation of the noble dragons. There are wizards from many different countries and many different affiliations here. I cannot sign Your Ministry’s letter. If you have any problem, take it to the upper management.” She waved a hand at him to dismiss and went back to the assorted paperwork in front of her.

Charlie, although shell shocked couldn’t help but roll eyes at the last line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? Is there an actual plot? *Gasp!*


	4. A groundkeeper afraid

Around Halloween, Hagrid dropped by.

Charlie wondered who all should he be expecting.

Hagrid had come to see Norbert, although later found out to be Norberta. She didn’t obviously recognise him and after politely standing through a minute of pruning over, she swished her mighty tail and turned around to leave. Charlie looked up to see Hagrid’s face fall. It was not in his experience to see animals shy away from him.

But Charlie talked him through, saying dragons are so much more than dumb animals. Hagrid knew of course, sometimes it only takes a little reminding.

Despite not achieving what he had come originally for, Hagrid still stayed for a couple of days. He had written to Madame Maxine and a couple other of his acquaintances he had made during the war effort and waited for their responses at the Sanctuary.

When Charlie sent yet another form requesting stay for his third guest in six months, Stephan in Admin raised his eyebrow. He had a very sculpted eyebrow and it looked very judgmental on his 800 year old vampire pale face. If Charlie was biased against any magical species, it would’ve been the vampires. Sure, Stephan was ‘reformed’ and drank the human blood in very measured quantities, but he was still a very judgmental asshole who thought he was all high and mighty because he held all of their pay slips.

“Whe do not run eh guesthouse ‘ere, Mr Wheasley,” he commented.

“Mr Hagrid is here to consult me on some very important matters,” Charlie countered smoothly. Stephan only stuck his nose up in the year and stamped the approved stamp forcefully, which was to be honest, only a little formality. Anyways since Hagrid had met his giant brethren, he had found out many giants slept sitting against a sturdy tree or in caves, to avoid the feeling of exposure. 

“It also helps getting up in the morning,” Hagrid said as he walked around to find a good tree. Charlie too, put up a hammock near where Hagrid was going to sleep and they ended up talking into early hours of the day. Aside from dragons, Charlie was always fascinated with the creatures from the Forbidden Forest and who better to ask after them than Hagrid. Although Hagrid did admit that he had lost touch with the forest over the last years since he had been coming and going to Europe. 

“An’ after Harry…” Hagrid swallowed. It wasn’t exactly clear what had happened in the forest. Hagrid was there, he said Voldemort fired a killing curse at Harry and he had completely let him. Hagrid had carried Harry in his arms to the school. Harry was dead, Hagrid said. Charlie wondered how long it would be before Harry Potter becomes a messiah and a religion. The British Wizarding World was notorious for its non religious affiliations. The closest they had was Merlin. 

Charlie asked after what Hagrid was doing nowadays. Hagrid said the school had started back. Which was a news to Charlie. Ever since Ginny had created a mini storm in their house, the communications from home were decidedly scant.   
“Then why are you here? I mean who’s taking care of the grounds? Who’s teaching care of magical creatures?”  
“I don’t know what I do anymore. I was never a good teacher. An’ a magical creature teacher who can’t go into forest? Might as well teach them about crups and kneazles.”  
Charlie had no answer for that.

It was around the same time an old dragon mother was dying. As was custom, letters to most of the wandmakers in Europe were sent (or at least, the ones who had subscribed to such service). To most of the worker’s surprise, Ollivanders put the highest bid and was there the next day.

He looked ancient, defeated. Mr Ollivanders walked slowly and each step shook. Still he took it none the less and completed the necessary rituals required to get permission from the dragon dying to harvest her heart strings.

A dragon dying of natural cause is very rare. Often hunted for parts or glory, dragons rarely live to their full age, which can span to a millennium. Most other dragons flocked to the clearing where the dragon mother was dying. As solitary as they were, dragons still had some implicit social conventions of their own. 

Even Irina Dan had descended down from her abode at the top of the highest tree down to the clearing. As the time neared, she started giving instructions to all the wizards to create protective containment zones because the death of a dragon expels all of its magic. A senior caretaker, Mornima Twelvetrees suggested they move the dragoness somewhere else, away from the others but Irina said it was the right of other dragons to watch her pass and bask in the magic.

Charlie was beyond himself with excitement. He was running around like a headless chicken, making sure all of his duties were done perfectly. Hagrid was in the background, observing the whole procession. Irina asked him to help them with other resident animals; to move them to a safe distance. Hagrid was speechless. He didn’t know how to refuse her. He silently got to working. She also made him stay to help as she instructed all of her human workers to take time off and leave the sanctuary. Non-human workers like Stephan, Hagrid, Irina herself and Mr Ollivanders were the only non-dragon creatures left in the sanctuary. 

Charlie was bummed. He realised he would probably never get to see a dragon die naturally. But he was really happy for Hagrid who got to stay. He felt it would do wonders for his constitution to be reminded of the magnificence of the magical creatures he so cares for. 

While he was out roaming the wizarding alleys, a snow owl dropped a letter on him. It was from Madame Maxime who had written back to Hagrid. As Hagrid had used Charlie’s owl to send the letter, the reply had come to him. 

He went back after several hours to find the dragoness cremated, all the animals back in the sanctuary and Hagrid supporting a very tired looking Mr Ollivanders to the guest quarters. Charlie waited while he came back and handed the letter to him. 

“Madame Maxime said she’s up fer a trip to Castelobruxo.”  
“The wizarding school in Brazil? Bill had a penpal there,” Charlie recalled.  
“They have a course on magizoology. Thought I’d take it.”  
“You’re going back to school?”  
“Wasn’t plannin’ on it. But seein’ yer sanctuary here, reminds me of my forest back home. I don’t want teh be scared.”

Charlie just patted his arm and both of them walked back to the quarters. When Hagrid told Mr Ollivanders, he also promised to make a new wand for him, as a thanks for all of his help today. 

“Perhaps I might use one of the dragon strings from today, eh?”

Hagrid started shaking and fat teardrops disappeared into his beard. He almost went to hug Mr Ollivanders before Charlie stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part is to end the visits. :(  
> This is all I've written so far... If you have anybody in your mind you'd like to see further in the story, drop a comment!!


	5. A chaser found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who exactly this serves. Molly? I'll go with Molly.  
> Also am I being too mean and abrupt in my writing? I can't tell.  
> Also, warning for some language at the end. There are some f bombs.

All the dragons were somber after the dragoness died for an inordinate amount of time, as if they had just discovered their mortality. They were becoming unusually cooperative in their handling. Even the young pup Ginny sought out Tako on her own sometimes. The Balcan Dragons had a tendency to bond with non dragon creatures. 

The sanctuary was quiet, to sum up. Which is why Charlie readily accepted when Molly sent him a letter asking to come home for Christmas. He was anyways looking to mend the frayed relation ever since Ginny had run out on them. Molly Weasley was not a particularly forgiving woman. He roamed the wizarding streets of Romania to scour for gifts for all before leaving for England. Because Weasley Prewett family could easily span the quarter of the entire British wizarding world, they had a tacit understanding regarding gifts and Christmas dinners and other holidays. 

As soon as he arrived in Ottery St Catchpole, he could see decorations and lighting spanning from the post office where he arrived from the port key to as far as his eyes could see. It was after all, the first Christmas after Voldemort had fallen. The name didn’t sit very easily on his tongue, but he dealt with it. 

He walked to his home. It was a frosty twilight, his boots crunched through the snow on ground. He thought who all could he expect at home. Ron, Hermione and Harry would be there. Percy would come just for the Christmas Dinner probably. Billy and Fleur might drop by but Molly had written that they were planning to go to France. Ginny apparently had met Luna somewhere while she was at Billy and they both were off Merlin knew where. George… Molly hadn’t written about him.

Of all the people to greet him, Charlie definitely didn’t expect Percy. He was waiting at the base of the hill for him.

“Did you walk all the way? There are rumours of Hinkypunks around. I was about to go to the post office,” Percy said.   
“They do often come in winters, don’t they,” Charlie replied, stepping forward for a hug. Percy looked alarmed but he returned the hug none the less.

“I walked to look at all the decoration. Everybody went all out didn’t they? Mafalda Prewett had a giant reindeer on her roof.”

“That’s just cousin Bramble’s, who’s returned from Norway. Apparently he couldn’t secure Port Key license. Some trouble with local authorities.”

“How do you know that?”

“Mafalda was asking me if I could get one for him on his journey back by using my influence. Poor man froze half to death on his way. Mum sent him her pepper butternut soup. She looked far too satisfied about that. Remember Mafalda had once accused mum of stealing their squash few years ago? Yeah.”

“You always knew all the gossip.”

“Mum talks to me. And I’d been visiting home after. Because nobody was left here. Even Ron was often at Harry’s house before the school started.”

Charlie imagined their burrow all empty with only Molly at home for the whole day and his stomach lurched painfully. 

“Well, at least there’s the ghoul in the attic,” he joked. Percy Laughed. They reached the home and they could hear all the voices inside.

He entered and Molly came out of kitchen to hug him. “Charlie my boy!!! Look at your hair, why don’t you cut it? And is that a new piercing I see? Did you see any hinkypunk on your way? Poor Jonesy almost lost her leg. It’s like aurors don’t bother these days if it’s anything less than a triple x category beast. Is that what you will do Ron? Only go after thrills and chases?” She turned to Ron who was standing near staircase and looked alarmed at the sudden attention.

“There’s an entire department to deal with magical creatures mum. Aurors…”

“No need for lessons. Just because you started studying for once in your life doesn’t mean you can lord over us. Merlin knows how am I going to deal with all of you. You and Harry out there being aurors. Billy breaking curses, Charlie with dragons, Ginny god knows where. You all send me to an early grave.” She went inside the kitchen to check on the chicken.

Charlie thumped Ron on back, sending his suitcases up the stairs to his and Billy’s shared room. “You’re going to be an auror? I’m guessing Mom’s not dealing to well with it.”

“What gave you that impression?” Ron rolled his eyes. “You know she blames you for Ginny running off don’t you? Xenophillius came here in August yelling at mum because apparently our Ginny had convinced Luna to not attend their last year and go off adventuring instead.”

“How does she have the money anyway? It’s not like Lovegoods are any lush,” Percy joined the conversation.

“We’ll ask when she comes back yeah?” Charlie tried to end the subject. He had started to feel a little guilty himself.   
Molly came running from kitchen, it would seem she was listening to their conversation. “Why, do you know when she’s coming?”

“No mum, I haven’t had any contact with her.” Molly’s eyes watered for a tiny moment before she vanished back into kitchen. 

Apparently, Ron had only come by to meet Charlie as he left before dinner. He waited at the post office to warn Arthur of the Hinkypunks and left. So it was just four of them at the dinner. 

It was the weekend which was why Percy was staying. The next day both of them were helping Molly clean out the house, a job much easier since only two people were living their regularly. Charlie asked Percy why doesn’t he use his ministry resources to find Ginny. Percy shook his head.

“The folks in missing people department are going under a massive change which I brought on them. They hate me now. Also, mom doesn’t want the news to go out that Ginny’s gone off running. She’s just telling everyone that Ginny has taken ‘time off’.” Air quotes around the last words. “Another problem is that Ginny’s out of England. That means whole other sets of formalities.”

“You’re not worried?” Charlie asked as he carefully approached a trunk set in the twins’ room. He cast a checking spell on it and the trunk began to vibrate. Yup, definitely contained explosives. Strong possibility of booby traps.  
"It's Ginny. Who would mess with her?"

They decided to deal with Twins room later. The next room was Ginny’s which they hesitated before entering. Having only one sister among all 6 brothers that too very young hadn't made them very comfortable around the female species and their space. Silent communication passed between them, whether or not to leave this room to Molly to clean. They silently agreed to brave the uncharted territories rather than doing that. 

Ginny’s room was pretty neat, there were two beds inside which Percy explained that Hermione occupied one whenever she was there. They avoided dressers and other storage boxes out of respect and only cleaned the surfaces. Charlie found Ginny’s broom under her bed, among dirty shoes, old school books, a half melted cauldron, and a bundle of letters from someone named Dean Thomas which they decided to avoid.

Charlie had an idea. 

The night before Christmas eve, Harry and Hermione came with Ron. While Hermione was pretty much unchanged, Harry looked a lot better. The last time Charlie had seen him was at Hogwarts, after months on the run. Now he had gained the weight back. He quietly answered everybody’s questions after his health and school but he looked content. Hermione went to Molly and asked her if there was anything to do and promptly gave that task to Ron. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione smiled at him and he deflated. Huh. Was that new?

Billy and fleur came early next morning. They were due to leave for France by the afternoon tea. Molly grilled him for half an hour regarding Ginny’s whereabouts. Billy answered as much as he could.

“Look mum, Ginny stayed with us for all 3 days. Then she brought Luna home, as if just to show us that she was actually there and left with her. I don’t know where they are, but I’m sure they are healthy and safe. This is Ginny we’re talking about.”

“Am I the only one in this house who’s concerned about my youngest daughter? It’s been months! Four months! I don’t know where she is, I don’t know what she’s doing, I don’t know if she’ll come back home! And apparently no one else does!” Molly blew up.

Charlie wouldn’t have noticed had he not been sitting directly across them, but he saw Hermione resolutely looking down at her toast and Harry looking very guilty. He imagined similar expression on Ron’s face who was behind Charlie. They definitely knew. It made sense, but it didn’t make sense why they weren’t telling Molly. 

He cornered Hermione after breakfast.

“You know where Ginny is.” He stated.

Hermione stared back at him for a moment, clearly struggling. 

Charlie backed off a bit. “I won’t tell mum. But I strongly advise you telling her. Can’t you see how distressed she is?”

Ron came and joined them, “Hey Ginny told us not to tell.” Hermione pinched his arm for his blatant admission. 

“That I gathered,” somehow Percy also came. Charlie could practically see Hermione’s walls building up. “But since when do you listen to what Ginny says. At least tell mum that she’s safe. I see her every other weekend. You guys don’t know how she worries about her. This anger is just a front. Even dad worries, even if he doesn't say anything. Both of them are a hair away from asking me to track her.”

Ron looked a bit guilty. But Hermione was unmoved. “Ginny sent us a letter long ago, in August. She only said she’s not coming back for her last year and that she’s with Luna helping her search for her magical creatures. We haven’t contacted her since. So, we don’t know how and where she is.”

Charlie was convinced, he was ready to let go. But Percy wasn’t. “But you could know. Even if you haven’t contacted her, you know how to. I know Ginny isn’t stupid and that she won’t completely disappear without telling someone how to reach her. Your wording doesn’t fool me, Hermione. I work with politicians.”

Charlie was mildly impressed but Hermione just narrowed her eyes. Charlie realised something. That Hermione didn’t trust them. Nor did Ron or Harry or even Ginny. These war torn kids trusted none of the adults to do the right thing. 

Charlie backed off physically. “Look, don’t tell Molly. Fine. But tell me? I want to send a letter to her. I won’t ask her to come home. But I am curious about what she’s up to. Alright? Just a standard letter. I miss her, Hermione.” 

Three days later, after Christmas was over and everybody had gone home, Hermione sent him a way to reach Ginny. It was an address of a monastery somewhere in South East Asia. 

Three weeks later, Ginny came home. 

The next day, Charlie got three letters.

One from Ginny, saying thank you and fuck you.  
One from Hermione, saying fuck you and thank you.  
One from Gwenog Jones, the captain of Hollyhead Harpies and his school friend, saying thank you and don’t ever suggest another chaser again. This one is pretty handful. 

However, the happiness Charlie felt evaporated when a week later he got a note from Percy.  
“I don’t how wise was your suggestion to Ms Jones saying to let Ginny stay home in her training period because now both Ginny and mum go at each other every day. Dad sometimes comes to my flat to spend some time now. The burrow is pretty much a battle ground.   
You’ve created this problem. I believe you can solve it.”

Charlie shrugged it away. Percy and his dramatics. As long as Ginny wasn't sending him a hexbomb in a letter, he wasn't going to make it his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like illiterate men! (Actually I have no one who'd willingly edit for me, so if you point out grammatical or thematic mistakes, you'll get a virtual hug/cookie/golden star from me)
> 
> Also your love and comments fuel me to write more!!


End file.
